doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who The Next Doctor/Enemy Of The Daleks- Part 3: Return Of The War
The seventh story of the fan series and one of the companions will die and this time a companion will actually die! Enemy Of The Daleks and Fan Series Link to part 2 http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Enemy_Of_The_Daleks-_Part_2:_The_Last_War Link to fan series http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_ The_Next_Doctor Story Jess looked scared and alarmed “you will rewrite history” she shouted as Davros smiled “for the greater good” he said “of the Daleks” Jane said. “Why do they want to own the universe?” Rodrigo asked “everyone wants to own the universe like how my England wanted more land” Jane told Rodrigo. “What era are you from?” Rodrigo asked Jane “the 1500’s” Jane told him “stop this chit chat” Davros shouted “put me on a screen so I can speak to the Doctor” Davros demanded. “Does he know you that you are still alive?” Rodrigo asked Davros “that is the whole point” Davros smiled “now get me a screen to speak to the Doctor” he demanded. “Why do we keep you?” A Dalek asked him “I’m sorry but I am your creator and ruler” Davros said “we have the power” the Daleks shouted “you are programmed to obey me” Davros said “we have overpowered you” the Dalek shouted. “Now get me a screen” Davros demanded “your last order” the Dalek said. “What do we do?” Mallion asked as the Doctor was still holding the sonic screwdriver while the ship continued to go down. “I will never let you escape again” the Doctor said “but we will die” Mallion shouted “so be it” the Doctor looked over to Mallion “if this is my final day then I want to sacrifice myself so the universe can be rid of Daleks” the Doctor said. “But there are still Cybermen, Silents and many other species that will threaten the universe” Mallion said as the lasers the Daleks were firing were going everywhere but the Doctor and Mallion. “Why can’t we shoot the Doctor?” The Daleks kept on asking “because I have used the sonic screwdriver to stop you” the Doctor smiled. “Are you going to kill the Daleks again?” Davros asked as the Doctor could see him on a large screen “you are dead” the Doctor said “well I always escape death” Davros said as the Doctor was thinking. “So another race dead because you think you are helping” Davros shouted “the Daleks are pure evil” the Doctor shouted “so you have to kill” Davros said “to save many more” the Doctor continued it. “This time we have your tardis” Davros smiled “we have to go Mallion” the Doctor said as they both started running seeing Daleks floating “we are still going down” the Doctor shouted towards Davros. He then ran out of the room as Mallion followed “the tardis” the Doctor said as they saw a Dalek “you will be exterminated” the Dalek shouted shooting lasers. “Run” the Doctor said as dozens of Daleks were coming out of the doors. “We have to survive this” the Doctor said as Mallion also ran “must finish off the Doctor” the Daleks all shouted as they kept on missing. “They are not usually this bad” the Doctor noted as he stopped. “Stop shooting” he said as all the Daleks stopped “why are you missing on purpose?” He asked “you must fulfil your destiny” a Dalek shouted “what destiny?” The Doctor asked “it will be fulfilled soon” the Dalek said to the Doctor “just tell me” he pleaded “never” the Daleks shouted as one shot at the Doctor who dodged it but it hit Mallion who gone to the ground. “Save us” a Dalek shouted as a dozen more joined in surrounding the Doctor as Mallion was on the floor. “One of my hearts are fine” Mallion said “that was pure artron energy” the Doctor told him “I am a strong time lord” Mallion smiled barely getting up. “You must leave” the Doctor told the Daleks “escape now” a Dalek shouted as the Doctor ignored it. “They are escaping and you don’t care?” Mallion asked “if they get the control of the tardis then the whole universe is at risk” the Doctor replied as he saw the Daleks all disappearing as he saw the tardis “here we go” the Doctor smiled. “He is coming is there any last words?” Davros smiled “we are not even bait it is that all of time and space is at risk” Jess realised “nice last words” Davros said “exterminate her” Davros shouted as the Daleks pointed their guns “exterminate, exterminate, EXTERMINATE” they shouted as they shot. All of the lasers hit Jess who fell to the ground as the Doctor walked through the door. “Stop it” he shouted “she is already dead” Davros smiled as the Doctor gone to his console with Mallion with him. “Shoot the tardis” Davros demanded as the now two Daleks behind him did nothing. “I said shoot it” Davros demanded “we said last order” a Dalek shouted “then you obeyed another one” Davros said. “She was not part of the Doctor’s destiny” the Dalek responded “but Jess was not part of this war” the Doctor shouted “you know what you must do” a Dalek said and then disappeared “and then there was a Dalek” the Doctor said. “What destiny?” Jane asked “we don’t know” the Doctor said “you will be the villain” the last remaining Dalek said “to save space and time” it continued as the Doctor nodded. “You know what you must do” the Dalek said and then disappeared. “What destiny?” Davros asked “don’t worry about it” the Doctor said. Jane looked worried “why is he still here?” She asked “what era is he from?” Rodrigo asked “he is from another planet and Jane don’t worry about that” the Doctor said. “I must rule” Davros said “but you’re Daleks have left” the Doctor said “they will come back” Davros said with sadness in his eyes “they have left the weakness behind” the Doctor said. “So what will you do?” Davros asked “my destiny” the Doctor said with a chuckle “I had a destiny last time” the Doctor said. “Don’t laugh when you are about to be destroyed” Davros grinned pushing a button on his chair as the Doctor pulled up a lever. “No electronic signals” the Doctor smiled as Davros looked scared “we are here” the Doctor said as he raised his hand and clicked his fingers. “The time vortex” Davros said as he looked scared “my destiny” the Doctor smiled “hold on Jane and Rodrigo and I’m sorry Jess.” They held on as the tardis tilted backwards as the Doctor looked to Davros “you have destroyed me Doctor, I blame you for life” Davros shouted as he got tilted out of the tardis and into the time vortex. “Is he dead?” Jane asked “yes” the Doctor said as the tardis gone back. “Jess got stuck” Rodrigo said as the Doctor picked up her body “thank you” Jess said weakly as she slumped down in the Doctor’s hands. He gone to the open doors and threw her out “she is already dead” the Doctor said “it’s all death with you” Jane shouted “to save everyone else” the Doctor said back. “Welcome Mallion” the Doctor said forgetting about him “hi” Mallion said as he started talking to Jane and Rodrigo. The Doctor heard laughter as he looked down at the time vortex “I’m sorry Jess for letting you die” the Doctor was sad as he still did not understand the full destiny and knew he had only achieved part of the destiny. Category:Turtlecake365 Category:Stories featuring Daleks Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor Category:Stories featuring Davros